<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you fell into my life by lovewar66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450661">you fell into my life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewar66/pseuds/lovewar66'>lovewar66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, meet cute, park romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewar66/pseuds/lovewar66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a short one shot about my otp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>August's Mother/Mr Banana (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you fell into my life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clouds were sharp against the bright blue sky, sun shining at the citizens of paris. Esp At a table sat a woman with red hair. She was leaning over a light flowered stroller. A babys screaming laughter could be heard from within. </p><p>  Across the park a man, in a bright banana suit was signing autographs. The face embroidered on it bleached by the sun. A kid screams as his skate board came at the banana man. He reacted too late and stepped on the board. It took him all the way to the the red head. </p><p>  "Oh, hello." said the woman, looking down. </p><p>  "Hi, I'm Mr. Banana." The man said. The red framed her head when she bent down to help him up. </p><p>  "Ma'am you look like an angel." She blushed. </p><p>  The kid ran up apologizing and grabbing his board, but they werent listening though. They only had eyes for eachother. that is until the baby in the stroller sterted speaking baby talk. </p><p>  "Hey little man, whats your name? My name is Mr. Banana." </p><p>  "His name is August." The mother said. </p><p>  "Thats a nice name. Baby August."The pretended to contemplate it. "Yeah real peachy name. S o, baby Augst, WHats your beautiful mothers name?" </p><p>  "Shes up here, so you can ask her." </p><p>  "I am so sorry ma'am. Please acept my apologies and come to this bakery across the street?" </p><p>  "I'd love to."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just wanted to do a lil somethin for valentines day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>